supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Contenedor de corazón
Contenedor de corazón (Heart Container en inglésEn Super Smash Bros. era llamado Heart.; ''ハートのうつわ Hāto no Utsuwa'' lit. Contenedor de corazón en japonés) es un objeto que reduce el porcentaje de daño del usuario. Aparece en todos los videojuegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En el primer Super Smash Bros., este objeto sana todo el daño del usuario. Sin embargo, a partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee, solo reduce 100% de daño en batalla. En Super Smash Bros. En este juego el usuario recupera hasta 999% de daño, no afectándole el daño recibido durante su uso. En Super Smash Bros. Melee El usuario recupera 100% de daño, no afectándole el daño recibido durante su uso. En el modo All-Star del mismo juego, el jugador cada vez que termina una batalla, este llega a la sala de descanso, en donde puede usar uno de los 3 contenedores que hay disponible, o seguir luchando. A diferencia que en batalla, en este modo reduce el por ciento de daño a 0, tal como sucedía en Super Smash Bros. Debido a un error de programación, si aún sigue el efecto de recuperación cuando se entra al transportador, el efecto de recuperar se detendrá en el momento en que se entra. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Contenedor de corazón :Los Contenedores de corazón caen lentamente al suelo y restauran 100 puntos porcentuales de salud. En The Legend of Zelda, estos objetos rellenaban el medidor de vidas de Link, quien solía encontrarlos en las garras de los enemigos finales u ocultos en zonas secretas. Los Contenedores de corazón suelen estar desperdigados y divididos en varios fragmentos. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' Inglés :Heart Container :Heart Containers drift toward the ground slowly and replenish 100 percentage points of health. In The Legend of Zelda, these items beefed up Link's life meter; in most cases, Link found them in the possession of bosses or hidden in secret areas. Heart Containers are often scattered across the land in several fragments. :*''The Legend of Zelda'' (07/87) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tiene los mismos efectos que en Super Smash Bros. Melee, salvo por el detalle que el daño recibido durante su uso sí es considerado. Además, su apariencia está basada en los contenedores de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. En el modo All-Star y Jefes Finales, hay 3 contenedores disponibles, pero 5 al jugar de modo co-operativo. En el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, los personajes del universo The Legend of Zelda pueden usar una pegatina especial para que al momento de usar un contenedor, recupere un 50% extra. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Contenedor de corazón :¡El mejor objeto curativo! Si te haces con él, recuperarás 100 puntos porcentuales. No esperes a que toque el suelo, lo mejor es pillarlo al vuelo. La curación lleva su tiempo, luego procura que no te lancen mientras disminuye tu medidor de daño. En la serie Zelda aumentaban el máximo de puntos de vida del jugador. Los jefes finales siempre tienen uno. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' Inglés :Heart Container :The best recovery item! Grab this and heal 100 percentage points of damage. It falls slowly, so it's best to grab it in midair. Damage recovery won't happen instantly, though, so try not to get launched while your damage is counting down. In the Legend of Zelda series, Heart Containers raise the player's maximum health. Bosses always have one in their possession. :*''NES: The Legend of Zelda'' :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U El Contenedor de corazón vuelve a aparecer en esta entrega, con una apariencia basada en la de los contenedores de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Su efecto es el mismo que tenía en Brawl y en Melee, recuperando al jugador 100% de daño si es en un combate; no obstante, en la Sala de descanso, el contenedor recuperará todo el daño. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|90px :Contenedor de Corazón :Un codiciado objeto de los juegos de The Legend of Zelda que aumenta la salud máxima del héroe. En ellos tienes que vencer a un jefe para obtener uno, pero aquí caen como llovidos del cielo. ¡Adelántante a tus rivales y agárralo en el aire! ¿Para qué? ¡Para curarte 100 puntos de daño! ¿O no es motivo suficiente? :*''GB: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages'' (05/2001) :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (11/2006) Español europeo :Contenedor de Corazón :Un codiciado objeto de los juegos de The Legend of Zelda que aumenta la salud máxima del héroe. En ellos tienes que vencer a un jefe para hacerte con uno, pero aquí caen como llovidos del cielo. ¡Adelántante a tus rivales y cógelo en el aire! ¿Para qué? ¡Para curarte 100 puntos de daño! :*''GB: The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons/Ages'' (10/2001) :*''Wii: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (12/2006) Origen [[Archivo:Contenedor de corazón en TLOZ OoT.png|100px|thumb|Un contenedor de corazón en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.]] Los contenedores de corazón son un objeto recurrente en la serie The Legend of Zelda, teniendo por función aumentar la vida de Link; cuando consigue uno, este cura todo el daño acumulado, y él aumenta su vida en un corazón. Aparecen en todos los videojuegos de la serie, pudiendo siempre conseguir uno al derrotar a un jefe. Además, se pueden conseguir más realizando tareas extras, como ayudar a ciertos personajes o haciendo ciertas misiones. Galería Contenedor de corazón SSB.jpg|Art oficial en Super Smash Bros. Contenedor corazón SSB.png|''Contenedor de corazón'' en Super Smash Bros. Efecto de un contenedor corazón SSB.png|Efectos visuales de un contenedor de corazón en Super Smash Bros. Contenedor corazón SSBM.jpg|''Contenedor de corazón'' en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Contenedor de corazon SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Contenedor de corazón en ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U''. Notas Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también